


Babysitting AU

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Jesus Christ Superstar [14]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, babysitting au, could work for other versions as well i think, have some good feelings (hopefully), written with 2012 arena tour JCS in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: I got this prompt: "JCS fic idea that might be fun: Jesus and Judas babysitting Peter's (or another disciple's) kid so they can take their wife out to dinner or something. Could be cute? Lots of fluff?" Here it is!





	Babysitting AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace_Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/gifts).



When somebody asked a favour of Jesus, he was not likely to decline. So when Peter asked him to watch his two year-old daughter one night, so that him and his wife could go on a surprise date night, of course Jesus was beyond willing to help out. He would not have held it against Judas to decline the offer, though, because he knew that Judas and children were sometimes not the best of combinations, but Judas was enthusiastic enough. He had met little Sophie once before and apparently they had had a great time.

One could not say that Jesus and Judas had a special routine for Friday nights; they just took them as they came. Sometimes they went to a dinner get-together with their friends and families. It was a regular thing to happen, which they all very much enjoyed. The friend group was mostly close friends of Jesus’ who had accumulated over the years, his history with some of them went back to middle school, some, he had become close to at university and a few of them were his colleagues at work. Jesus was a big supporter of regularly meeting his friends, and since somebody always had time, it had started to happen that over time, most of his friends from completely different parts of Jesus’ life got to know each other. One day someone suggested, they should all meet up, because so many of them already knew each other and everybody had at least heard about everybody else, and so the tradition had started. These dinners were always fun. The few of them who already had children, mostly brought them along and they caught up on each other’s lives. They tried to do this about every four or five weeks and Jesus looked forward to these meetings religiously.

Other Friday nights, Jesus and Judas would stay in, just having a quiet evening, watching a film or two, sitting halfway on top of each other like they had just gotten together, freshly in love, all over each other. Not in a sexual way either, but the simple being together, touching each other, snuggling, holding one another, it gave Jesus life. He was a tactile man and he loved Judas; he was beyond happy that Judas was just as eager for close bodily contact as he was himself. Those were the restful nights, perfect after a very stressful week.

Then there were the party nights. They were, after all not that old. So even though their days of staying out until 7 am were over, every now and then Judas was in the mood to go clubbing and Jesus was never complaining. They would go to a bar, drink something and then go dancing, sometimes with some friends, sometimes without. Somebody had told them once that they danced with each other like they wanted the other all to themselves; a more or less difficult thing to do, depending on how crowded the dancefloor was. And apart from that, they were not wrong; Jesus certainly wanted Judas all to himself and he knew for a fact that Judas felt the exact same. And it was not a bad thing either, it was just showing their devotion to a wide range of people, very clearly and if Jesus was being honest this was what he was all about. Not only regarding Judas but all his interests as well. He broadcast his passions quite clearly.

Then lastly there were the date nights. Sometimes either one of them would tell the other to go and dress up, they were going out. There was not really one of them, who was more likely to plan a date night. It just happened. So they would put on a nice pair of jeans and a shirt and went out on their little, mostly culinary, adventures. They had also made it a rule for themselves to visit as many different restaurants as possible with one exception. There was one pub that they would always return to, the place where they had met. It had been Jesus’ standard place to go for drinks with his friends after exams, because it was too expensive to get shitfaced at on a regular night, but it also was well in their price range.

But now, Jesus thought, another Friday-night-activity might be added to their list, depending, of course on how their night with little Sophie went.

On their walk over to Peter’s place, Jesus noticed that Judas was tense; not in a bad way, just a bit apprehensive, because it was foreign territory for him. And Jesus did not blame him, he would not exactly say he was nervous, but his nerves were, indeed, showing themselves in his urge to bite his fingernails, which he bravely resisted. They had decided not to drive to Peter’s because he was one of the few ones of Jesus’ friends, who lived in walking distance; surprisingly they hadn’t noticed this until over a year after Jesus and Judas had moved into their current flat. But now Jesus noticed Judas’ grip on his hand tightening minimally and their easy conversation dying down. When they were one street away, Jesus pulled Judas to a halt.

“Judas,” Jesus said softly. His boyfriend’s eyes were focused on him within a second.

“You know you didn’t have to come with me. But I’m glad you did and you will be great, you told me yourself, you wanted this. I trust you to the fullest with this. And I’ll be there the whole time. Nobody is leaving you alone with Sophie.” Judas took a deep breath before answering.

“I know. I know, rationally I know this, but I still… I don’t know. I feel so insecure about this.”

“It’s ok. Come on, we can do this. We can do anything together, right?” Jesus asked in a mocking tone, winking at Judas, who rolled his eyes, but smiled again and leaned in for a kiss, before straightening up with new resolve.

Jesus knew it was going to go well. Judas was too good a person to do badly at babysitting a two year old.

At 7 pm sharp, Jesus rang the doorbell, greeted almost immediately by Peter’s wife, Clarissa, who was wearing a beautiful summer dress, one shoe on her feet. She smiled broadly at them.

“Come on in! I’ll leave Peter to take you through what you’re supposed to do, but really, it’s not a lot, so don’t you worry.”

She gave both of them warm hugs, smile firmly plastered on her face; Peter had definitely made the right call with the surprise date.

While Clarissa proceeded to put on her second shoe, Jesus and Judas, after toeing off their own shoes, made their way into the house, where Peter was already all dressed up as well, holding Sophie.

“Say hi to Jesus, Soph” Sophie gave a shy wave. “And say hi to Judas as well” Another wave, even though she was obviously confused about who was who.

“Hi,” she said in a small voice, before hiding her face in her dad’s collar.

Jesus could not suppress a fond smile when he went to Peter and extended his arms towards Sophie.

“Princess, your mommy and daddy are leaving now, but Jesus and Judas here will have dinner with you and bring you to bed. Alright?”

Peter ruffled the girl’s hair fondly, Sophie looked up at him and nodded.

“It’s like we said, right? Mommy and I, we will be back when you wake up.”

With these words, he kissed Sophie’s forehead and proceeded to give her to Jesus, who held her on his hip, stabilising her back and sides with his hand.

“We have some soup in the pot on the stove, just heat it up. She’ll eat it without, but we have some leftover noodles in a blue box in the fridge, the you can put in, so she’ll like it even more.” Peter explained.

Sophie perked up. “Noodle!” she exclaimed happily.

“Yes, noodles”, Jesus responded, smiling down into Sophie’s beaming face.

“And then she has to be changed into her sleeping clothes and her diapers need to be changed, all of that is upstairs in the bathroom, you got a house tour, right?”

Judas answered a short ‘yes’ and Peter continued.

“She should be in bed by 8:30, but she needs some time to calm down, so keep an ear out. She should quiet down by nine and I don’t think Clary and I will be later than 11, so you should have some peace for yourselves.” Peter looked back and forth between them, expectantly.

“Alright.” Judas spoke up before Jesus had the chance to. “Soup on the stove, noodles in, bedtime is eight-thirty and before that a fresh change of diapers and clothes.”

Peter nodded, satisfied and proceeded to give Judas a hug, then Jesus, one-armed and pressed a kiss to Sophie’s forehead. Sophie giggled and with a smile on his lips, Peter made his way to the door where Clarissa was waiting. Jesus carried Sophie over to her, so she could say goodbye as well.  
"Say bye-bye, Sophie," he encouraged and Sophie did so, adorably. When the door closed, they made their way to the living room where they sat down on the couch and Sophie squirmed out of Jesus' arms, climbing down to the floor where a half finished puzzle of 10 pieces was lying.  
For a moment, she was quiet, Jesus took the time to look over at Judas. He was less tense now, his eyes attentively trained on Sophie until he noticed Jesus watching him. He gave a small smile.

"Everything ok?" Jesus asked carefully.

"Yeah. Yeah, she's so sweet. I knew that already so… yeah I'm -"  
"Puzzle." It came from below them. "Can you help with puzzle?" Jesus was still looking at Judas, whose face lit up into a smile at the inelegant toddler words.  
"Of course I can help you with the puzzle," he said while he settled down on the floor next to Sophie.

"Look, here, what animal does this belong to?"

"A cow!"

"Yes! A cow! So look, this is the head of the cow. Do we have the rest of the cow somewhere?"

Silence.  
"Here!"

"Then what do you do now?"

"Put the head - Here!"

Judas chuckled quietly and Jesus felt the tension he had held, draining from him.  
Thinking back to when they had first met, Judas had become so much better around children. Actually, children had been the very first thing they had ever talked about. After the mid-terms, Jesus and his friends had gone to their usual place, finding nothing unusual, nothing out of place. The pub seemed eternal. They were all relieved and in a phenomenal mood after studying for weeks and so they kept the drinks coming, talking and gossiping among themselves. Nobody noticed Jesus slipping away from their table to the bar. The attractive man drinking completely on his own had captured his attention.

The man did not even look at him when Jesus sat down next to him.  
"Hi, you alright there?"

When the man finally looked up, Jesus noticed two things. One, the man was beautiful closer up. While he had been attractive from meters away, his face was beautiful. And two, he had recently cried.

"I'm sorry, dude, it's ok if you don't wanna talk" Jesus blurted out hastily.  
"It's ok. I don't mind." The man said. Jesus was not wholly convinced, but he did not leave either.

"I'm Jesus."

"Judas."  
For a minute they only sat there in silence.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" Jesus mentally slapped himself. Why did he have to be so insensitive at times?

"Might as well." Judas mumbled under his breath. “I got – I was broken up with”

Jesus flinched. He really did not like causing people pain and obviously this was a source of great pain for Judas.

“I’m sorry,” he uttered, lacking a more detailed response.

“Because I don’t want kids. She wanted to have children and I- I love her but I don’t want children, I can’t have children.”

Jesus did not know what to say. That was harsh.

“Well, it’s not like I can’t have children, it’s just better if I don’t.”

Again Jesus thought it better not to say anything, but this time neither did Judas so after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Jesus spoke up.

“Can I buy you another drink?”

He ended up buying Judas a lot of drinks that night and when Judas insisted on paying himself, Jesus kept insisting on paying also, until the bartender was so annoyed that she just split their bill, which eventually worked out.

After weeks and weeks, Judas had started to get over his breakup, their meetings, which they continued after that first one, became less depressing and then one night Judas opened up to Jesus about his issue with children.

Judas came from an abusive household, and his mother had before him, but instead of using her bad experiences to better herself, she used them as an excuse to be equally bad if not worse. Judas had never wanted children but when he realised why his mother behaved the way she did, he had settled on a reason why. His main concern was that he would end up like his mother, abusing his children.

Jesus was shocked. He understood the grounds of Judas’ reasoning but he could not imagine this being the truth. He did not see Judas before him as an angry father, destroying the lives of his children, instead he had always seen what was now reality; Judas caring, Judas playing with a little baby girl, Judas loving his child.

While Sophie was not Judas’ child, he still loved her. If he did not, he would not lie on the floor on his belly opposite Sophie, trying to solve an animal puzzle. If he did not, he would not even be here. This was what Jesus had seen before his inner eye from the start.

When they had finished the puzzle, Jesus got up from the sofa to heat the soup and noodles Their own food, some lasagne that Clarissa had saved for them especially, remained in the fridge, they would eat later when Sophie was in bed.

After some struggle with the vegetables – “No carrot. No.” crossed arms and strong pout – they went upstairs. Sophie already dozed off on Judas’ shoulder and the look on Judas’ face as he held the drooling toddler, was simply stunning. He looked so afraid and yet so entranced in the moment, Jesus barely dared to switch on the light and break the tender moment.

As it turned out, Sophie was tired and slept within fifteen minutes of being put to bed.

Jesus reheated the lasagne and then joined Judas on the sofa where the latter promptly slumped against him, the plate in his lap.

For some time they simply sat in silence, eating.

“You alright?” Jesus asked.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m ok. Thanks for taking me with you.”

Jesus put his empty plate on the coffee table next to the sofa and wrapped his arms around Judas, burying his face in the thick hair covering Judas’ neck, before brushing it aside and peppering his jaw with gentle kisses.

“Of course, love. It’s still our Friday night.”

More kisses towards the corner of Judas’ mouth.

“And you were great.”

Judas surged forward and kissed Jesus.

After putting their dirty dishes away, the evening was spent cuddling and making out on the sofa until Peter and Clarissa came home.

-

Now they had more options of what to do on Friday nights. When they talked about it, those nights of babysitting Sophie took a high ranking on their list. After a few times, they decided to arrive earlier and spend an afternoon with her, sometimes Peter and Clarissa would drop her off at their place and Sophie would stay the night. They loved the little girl dearly and soon she started calling Jesus ‘Uncle Jesus’ and Judas became ‘Uncle Jude’. It was beyond endearing.

What made Jesus happy was seeing Judas’ confidence around her and other children grow, seeing him enjoying himself with them without the irrational fear of ruining them. Sophie grew and with her Judas’ view of himself improved. And so did Jesus’ love for Judas.


End file.
